


Fire and Blood

by Yui_Kuromori



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Bakugan are not that nice, Drago still loves Dan tho, M/M, Most characters are just mentioned, dark?, i guess??, implicit sex, info dump, me just being angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Kuromori/pseuds/Yui_Kuromori
Summary: He’s not sure if he’s human anymore.He closes his eyes and dreams of fire and blood.
Relationships: Kazami Shun/Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Fire and Blood

Earth feels empty and cold.

There’s a pressure on his chest, a constant aching need, an itch he cannot scratch for the life of him. He’s always jittery, trembling in cold sweat.

He’s always hungry for something.

He misses it, the brawls. Not the lukewarm barely there little catfights he has in tournaments, no. The real brawls, the adrenaline on his veins of having the fate of the world on his shoulders, the shuddering wildness of having your own life on the line.

He knows Drago misses it too.

They are growing restless, the both of them, and every second that passes he feels increasingly unstable, hungrier for war, hungrier for blood.

He looks Fabia one day and wonders what would it feel like to rip her delicate throat with his teeth.

Most bakugan don’t talk to either him or Drago anymore, he feels aloof, disconnected from the underlying network of trust they have build over the years. Over the battles.

When he sleeps he dreams of fire and blood.

Marucho won’t look at him on the eyes anymore.

Clothing feels mostly heavy and scratchy on his body. He’s taken to wear soft loose linen clothes that hang loosely from his increasingly thinner body.

He can’t quite remember the last time he ate. He wonders if he’s even human anymore.

He looks at Shun and affection fills his chest, floods his lungs, and its warm, burning, maddening even. He loves shun. He loves him because they are the same, not quite human, but not quite anything else either.

He looks at him, and knows they share the same eyes. Not dead like the Vestals, not cat like, like the Gundalians. They shimmer and glow with the power of a supernova. Piercing with hunger and maybe a tad bit of insanity.

He reaches out to him and they embrace each other.

Their skin touches and it feels like an universe is born, and the hunger in his stomach twists and growls like a caged beast. They lie together, that night just like the many others to come, and feed off each other like animals.

His tongue feels hot his skin, they bite and scratch and bleed, and wrestle, groaning and bleed, and the need fades, and the heat grows, and for a moment, they don’t feel like separate entities.

Alice refuses to even touch him nowadays.

When they emerge from their room, out of their bed, they are a mess of bruises and scabbed marks, and no one has the guts to look at them in the eyes.

Dan wonders what their burnt flesh would smell like.

He remembers Masquerade every time he looks at Alice in the eyes.

He remembers sleepless nights of wondering of what the other’s eyes would look like, he remembers the satisfaction of fighting him, the sense of danger, of adrenaline that the other brought him.

Now he understands that they were the same, the same way he and Shun are the same.

He sleeps at night and dreams of fire and blood.

Shun always looks at the sky in longing, and more than once, Dan will find him with half his body out of a window. He doesn’t worry, not really.

He’s not entirely sure the fall would kill him.

Drago takes him to Vestroia once, and Apollonir embraces him like a father would embrace his child.

He remembers fire and scales, he remembers the roars of dragons who bowed at his feet, and he loves them, loves them in a primal way that he cannot begin to explain. 

He loves them because they are **his** , and no one could ever change that.

Mira cries the next time she sees him.

He sometimes wishes he could make his friends understand. He loves them too, in a certain way, not like he loves Shun and Masquerede, not the motherly like way he loves Dragon or the way he loves the other Pyrus bakugan. He loves them like an owner would love a puppy, he supposes.

He knows Shun understands though, he sees the way he cradles any Ventus bakugan that has the fortune to fall on his hands.

He knows because Shun wipes away his tears the first time a Pyrus bakugan who had been one too many days on earth cowers away from him.

He decides that he loves Marucho more than the other humans.

Marucho could be like him, could be like Shun. His heart holds him back, he notices, and maybe he just needs a guiding hand to help him.

Whenever he reaches to caress Marucho’s little face, Jake pulls the younger away with a frown.

Jake doesn’t call him Dan the man anymore either.

“Why haven’t the bakugan taken the universe yet?”, He asks one day amidst the blazing flames of the Pyrus realm.

“ Oh little one”, Apollonir chuckles fondly, “ We have only been waiting”.

 _Waiting for what?_ Dan wonders in his mind. “Waiting for who”, Drago corrects him gently.

He doesn’t think about how Drago just knew what he thought.

Dan doesn’t stop to think much about the situation nowadays at all actually. He knows that if he did, he would crumble.

He doesn’t think about the hunger, about the love, about the way Shun’s hands wrap tightly around his neck when they fuck.

He caresses Marucho’s little face and daydreams about pushing his frail little body into dark waters.

He offers his friends a tight smile the next night, shakes their hands and presses a soft kiss to Marucho’s forehead before bed, watching silently as Shun does the same.

That night, when Drago takes him to Vestroia, he knows he won’t be returning to earth anytime soon.

So there he stays, burning and fighting and feeding off of dragon’s flesh. He visits Shun, in his land of dizzying whirlwinds and storms and gracefully accepts Oberus’ crooning and coddling before they are off in another mess of limbs and heat.

When they return to earth, Dan’s dragons roar in delight as they burn and destroy and fees, Shun’s beasts soar freely in the sweet smelling atmosfere. Dan closes his eyes, holds Shun’s hand to his and wonders if now is the appropriate time to drown Marucho. To get back Masquerade.

He knows Mira and Fabia won’t back down when they come for them, and knows as well, deep in his bones that his friends are fighting against his beasts.

He licks his lips, his gut twisting in familiar hunger, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

All he can smell is fire and blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Please coment! It truly makes my day. I enjoy your opinions and feedback and do my best to listen to them. Hope you liked the story, love, Yui. S2


End file.
